


My Sides?

by Wolfie7877



Category: Original Work, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Fights, Yelling, a messy mess, deceit is bill cipher, demi/declyn/sal/sally as deceit, elizabeth as logic, katherine as morality, me as a character :p, morality is stressed, rebecca as creativity, vynl as anxiety/depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: I see people do this all the time and I absolutely love it, because everyone has sides of themselves and they are all different and special and that's magical. So here are my sides!---Vynl Aka Pain in the Ass (Anxiety/Depression)Rebecca Aka Rebel or Becca (Creativity/Sexuality)Katherine Aka Kat or Kitty (Morality)Elizabeth Aka LOGIC (Logic)Jazmine (Me / Thomas's role)Deceit Aka Demi, Declyn or Sal (Deceit).---





	My Sides?

__

_(image to be added...)_

 

 

**"My Sides?"**

"Well maybe if you haven't had left it there, it wouldn't have been destroyed!" Rebecca yelled from across the room, adding onto the argument that had been going on for the last few hours. She flipped her hair gracefully out of her face, waiting for Vynl to come up with something to say with her hand on her hip.

 ** Rebecca **  
** Trait ** **: Creativity**  
**-Melodramatic, promiscuous, sarcastic, slow witted, quick to love or hate, insane, narcissistic, self-conscious, clingy, prone to mood swings, reckless, passionate, loving, trustworthy, brave, assertive.**  
** Controls ** **: Daydreaming, inspiration, style, creativeness.**  
** Moods ** **: Sexuality, spontaneity, romantic love, happiness.**

Jazmine groaned quietly and held her head, getting sick of the constant back and forth from the eccentric pair.

"Just because I left it there doesn't give you the right to **cut** them **in half!** " Vynl snapped back, starting to form a bark around her words. She held up two halves of what  _were_  her headphones.

 ** Vynl **  
** Trait ** **: Anxiety**  
**-Self deprecating, depressed, socially anxious, self aware, careless, hateful, closed-off, untrusting, sadistic, sarcastic, rather be dead, fight or flight, cautious, smart.**  
** Controls ** **: Depression, social anxiety, binge watching, dark inspiration, self deprecation, instincts, dark humor.**  
** Moods ** **: Panic, depression.**

"Stop fighting." Katherine mumbled from the corner. Her voice could barely be heard, but even then it stopped Reb and Vy from saying anything else. She looked up from her corner, knees pressed against her chest, and sighed. "Rebecca. Apologize."

 ** Katherine **  
**Trait: Morality**  
**-Bubbly, protective, trusting, trustful, loving, emotional, careful, caring, kind, empathetic, motherly, childish, selfless, forgetful, passive, compassionate.**  
** Controls ** **: Happiness, love for animals, self expression, morals, passion, motherly instinct, nostalgia, emotions.**  
** Moods ** **: Emotional, platonic love, childishness.**

Rebecca cried out in offense. "What!? Why should-"

" _Now_." Kat said sternly, using her 'mom voice'.

"Sorry." Becca huffed.

"Vynl, you can get new ones." Kat said.

Vynl glared at the ground. "Whatever."

"Really?" A voice groaned from behind them. Elizabeth lifted her head off her desk painfully. "You couldn't have done that _3 hours and 23 minutes ago?"_ She asked exasperatedly.

 ** Elizabeth **   
** Trait ** **: Logic**  
**-Logical, analytical, blunt, sardonic, knowledgeable, smart ass, never forgets, actually robotic, gets frustrated easily, graceful, skilled, messy, lazy.**  
** Controls ** **: Common sense, learning, come backs, "important" memory, reflexes, habits.**  
** Moods ** **: Procrastination, inspiration to learn, frustrated, sarcastic.**

"Doesn't matter what time it is, she'll always side against me." Rebecca mumbled.

Katherine stared at her turned back with concern and hurt. "Becca..." She called out quietly.

"She sides with me 'cause I'm right." Vynl interrupted with a bark still edged around her voice.

Elizabeth winced. "Well..."

"Vynl..." Kat warned.

Rebecca only glared in her direction.

"See, Rebel? They  **always** turn on me  **at some point.** " She growled, her bark echoed through the air and everything around her was tinted with midnight black. Then, before anyone could argue, she disappeared into a smoky shadow, teleporting herself back to her room.

Everyone, even Jazmine, looked at the spot where she once stood in silence. A few moments past.

" _What did I miss?"_

They all turned to the familiar echoed voice.

 ** Deceit  **  
** Trait ** **: Deceit**  
**-Pathological liar, senses lies, Bill Cypher vibes, no one knows her real name, spontaneous, dramatic, curious, human gay-dar, cowardly, mischievous, harmless, pushover.**  
** Controls ** **: Lying, lie sensing, interest in magic and astrology, love for snakes, true self expression.**  
** Moods ** **: Curiosity, deceitfulness, greed.**

Deceit stood in the doorway with a bag of popcorn.

" _What?"_  She asked cluelessly, speaking in between munches of popcorn.

 

**THE END.**

 

_(P.S. Deceit's voice is basically fem! bill cipher's ;). )_

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda a mess, it was my first time writing them and they aren't as well-developed as they are now ig


End file.
